King K. Rool
King K. Rool is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong Country series of video games, often assuming the antagonistic force in other Donkey Kong spin-offs. A Kremling pirate with imperialistic tendencies, King K. Rool often resorts to petty crimes in attempts to achieve greater goals. King K. Rool plays a minor role in Animated v. Video Game Villains War and a more significant role in Video Game Villains War and Worst Villain Tournament Ever. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Defending His Home Turf King K. Rool takes part in the very first battle of the war, against Gruntilda, once the witch eradicates the Kong Family. King K. Rool, enraged at not being able to do the deed himself, sends his airship against the witch. Gruntida, however, knocks out the operators and destroys the ship's engines. King K. Rool himself, however, dresses in his boxing regalia, facing Gruntilda head on. While Gruntilda's magic leads to some embarrassing set-backs, King K. Rool eventually knocks the witch off her broom, sending her plummeting to a presumed death. Joining His Villain Fellows - Vs Baron Dante King K. Rool disappears for some time, but resurfaces as an ally of Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dr. Eggman. As part of being in the alliance, he tasks his minion, Dogadon, in joining a community of gaming bosses under Ganondorf's underboss, Erol. Bowser forces the rather lazy King K. Rool to fight Baron Dante; in typical lazy fashion, King K. Rool has Army Dillo do most of the fighting for him. When Dillo has some trouble, King K. Rool eliminates Dante with a remote controlled laser. Worst Villains Tournament Ever Worst Hero And Villains Tournament Ever Free For All Villains Tournament: King K Rool vs. Dr Neo Cortex: After the Loss of King Bomb omb During His Fight With Donkey Kong. Ganondorf Decided to Form an Alliance With King K Rool and Orders Him to Defeat Dr Cortex Which He Accepts and Successfully Did The Job. Discovering Dr Cortex and Dark Bowser's Secret Alliance: After Dr Cortex Survive His Defeat He Arrives at Dark Bowser's Castle for a Secret Alliance King K Rool Watch Them in His Crystal Coconut. War of the Multiverse Part 1:AUTO and Dr Cortex's Forces vs. Master Hand and Ganondorf's Forces: With His Finest Army to Battle K Rool Ordered Them to Attack Dr Cortex's Minions During The Battle and Later on After Mother Gothel And AUTO Got Defeated King K Rool and Ganondorf Chased After Dr Cortex While He Tried to Retreat. Dr Cortex vs. Ganondorf and King K Rool: The Duo Soon Bumped into The Yellow Scientist and Challenges Him to a Fight While Master Hand Starts Ending up in Retirement From the War For Now Since the First War Is About to be over. Ganondorf Gets Weaker in the 2nd War: King K Rool Had Been Watching the Whole Fight of Bowser Junior and The Wario Brothers Successfully Making His Ally Weaker and Ended up Back to His Form. Teaming up with Diesel 10: King K Rool Had Call Upon Diesel 10 For an Alliance Which He Accepts of Helping Him Rebuild Master Hand's Army to Declare War on Bowser Junior and His Allies. Category:Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Mario Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Bowser's Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:The Lich King's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Videoland Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Alliance To End Koopalliance in WVTE Category:Funny Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Daniel Beretta Category:Jūrōta Kosugi Category:Chris Sutherland Category:Toshihide Tsuchiya